The Return of the Past
by DragonXWriter87
Summary: After Voldemort's downfall and a one night stand with a certian blond Slytherin Harry Potter disappears. It's not until eleven years later when a boy with emerald green eyes shows up at Hogwarts that Draco learns the truth, Harry/Draco Sirius alive RatedM
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoy it. But a few quick points**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me I'm just having a bit of fun with it.**

**This is a Harry/Draco fanfic, there will be a few other pairings but primarily Harry/Draco if you don't like this stop reading.**

**I accept all reviews and appreciate constructive criticism but flamers will be ignored.**

**If I didn't make it clear the first time, This is Harry/Draco boy on boy if you don't want to read this read no further.**

**Thanks a lot **

**Read on!**

Across a body strewn field where people were still battling for their very lives, a dark haired young man stood with his wand still clenched in a shaking fist pointed at a mass of black robes on the ground.

After a moment reality began to sink in and he lowered his wand to his side, The adrenaline of the battle was slowly dwindling. His free hand moved to wipe sweat, dirt and blood from his forehead.

Voldemort was finally dead and gone. There would be no more chasing and being chased. On the eve of his twenty-first birthday, Harry Potter finally defeated the dark lord.

Harry's body began to tremble as the weeks of mental, physical and magical exhaustion finally took their toll. He vaguely heard peoples voices and felt himself wrapped in a pair of warm arms up against a firm chest.

"Draco," Harry smiled. " I killed him, he's gone."

"I know, rest now." Draco tightened his grip on the brunette as he collapsed.

When Harry woke up he blinked wondering why he was looking at the wooden beams of his house on the beach, and not the bright lights of the hospital wing. The balcony doors were open and a warm salty breeze ghosted over his face.

"Morning Sunshine, I brought you coffee." Draco smiled coming into the room.

Harry sat up wincing stiffly and accepted the coffee. "What time is it? And why did you put me on the couch?"

"It's a little after three. You've been out for just under twenty-four hours. I put you on the couch because I didn't think you'd want everyone trampling about your room." Draco ticked off reasons on his fingers before climbing over the back of the couch to slide in behind the-boy-who-lived-again.

"Who is everyone exactly?" Harry groaned while Draco's hands went to work massaging the knots out of his neck and shoulders.

"The usual. Granger, The Weasel Clan, Pomfrey and of course Severus. Happy Birthday by the way." Draco reminded the brunette.

"Oh yeah that is today. With everything else I had forgotten. Thanks Dray." Harry stretched again feeling his bones pop and his muscles relax.

"Yeah yeah, now go get a shower and get dressed so we can get going." Draco rolled his eyes getting to his feet to take the mugs to the kitchen.

"Go where?" Harry pouted.

"To your birthday party of course, and don't even say a word you are going and you are going to have a good time. You've been chasing that bastard since graduation. It's time to live a little." The blond persisted until Harry consented with a sigh.

The Gryffindor shuffled off to the bathroom and Draco lounged on the couch listening to the ocean mingling with the shower.

He sat up when the shower turned off and felt his jaw drop when Harry walked out in his 'birthday suit' drying his hair with a towel.

"Close your mouth Draco, It's not like you've never seen me naked before." Harry chuckled.

"Yes, but a fine piece of art such as yourself should be viewed often." Draco replied with a wink.

"Dray, no don't start with that. We tried it didn't work." Harry shook his head rushing to his bedroom to get dressed. Draco followed him into the bedroom. It was a room that had truly been designed by a total romantic. The floor was made up of sand that was charmed never to stick to your feet or clothes. Various seashells and stones helped decorate the one of a kind floor white pillar candles lined the room. The queen size bed was surrounded by white mosquito net hangings, and the wall looking out at the beach and ocean was on a track like a muggle garage door.

Draco thought back to their first date. Harry had opened the wall, lit every candle and they laid in bed staring out at the moon and the stars.

"You were busy chasing snake face, I was always on order missions. We could try again."

Harry looked at the normally calm and collected Malfoy who now looked like he was going to fall apart.

"Well I could use a date to my party." Harry smiled softly holding out his hand to the blond.

"I would be honored," Draco grabbed his hand allowing himself to be pulled up from the bed.

The party was being held at a club in London Harry had learned he owned recently after finally hearing his parents will. The Marauders had bought it and had agreed it would go to Harry when he came of age.

The Weasley's were all in attendance along with Hermione. Many of Harry's previous classmates and friends from school had been invited as well.

Severus approached hugging him. "You're not going to go getting an even bigger head now are you?" He teased.

"What's this? A Potter is hugging a Snape?"

Harry whipped his head around at the voice and felt his knees go weak.

"Can it mutt, or I'll put you back through the veil." Severus replied while Sirius Black pushed him out of the way to give his godson a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo,"

"Sirius? How? I saw you go through the veil, you're dead." Harry stuttered hugging him with enthusiasm regardless.

"I was never dead Kiddo, It was a trick. The Ministry was on to me so we worked it out so I could disappear until I could be cleared." Sirius explained ruffling Harry's hair.

The party went on until early morning with taking time to catch up, dancing and of course drinking more than should be allowed for most.

Harry while sticking to his agreement to have a good time didn't have nearly as much to drink as the rest. He had too much on his mind to fog his thoughts with alcohol.

Finally at around three in the morning everyone began to say goodbye and Harry and Draco left the club hand in hand only to find themselves surrounded by reporters and paparazzi.

In the process of trying to get away from them Draco was knocked to the ground and Harry lost sight of him amongst the trampling reporters.

"Enough!" He barked immediately silencing the crowd. Draco was able to get to his feet again and stepped forward to lay a calming hand on the young man's arm.

"Come on, Let's go." he coaxed.

Harry grabbed Draco and with a final growl at the crowd apparated them back to the house on the beach. Draco's eyebrow had been busted open and blood trickled down his face. With a sigh Harry knelt down to examine the cut before healing it with a flick of his wand.

"Don't you dare look at me like that Potter. I don't care about the media and it was just a scratch, I'm fine. Don't go all noble and chivalrous on me." Draco grabbed Harry's hands pleading with his eyes.

The brunette Gryffindor couldn't pull his eyes away from the smoldering silver gaze set upon him, and he couldn't move when Draco leaned forward to place a heated kiss on his lips.

Harry gently pushed the blond back onto the couch straddling him and deepening the kiss. Draco brought his hands around to grip Harry's arse causing the man to moan into the kiss.

Draco slid his hands down to grab Harry by the legs and picked him up off of the couch heading towards the bedroom never breaking the kiss. As soon as they entered the room Harry waved a hand lifting the wall revealing a perfect view of the full moon reflecting off the waves.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Harry asked lighting the candles with another wave of his hand.

Draco thought back to the first order meeting he had attended, he and his mother had gone to McGonagall and switched sides in Draco's sixth year. When the blond had entered the room Harry had been a little less than accepting. Words had been exchanged and before long Harry had punched him in the face.

"Yes, You punched me." Draco scoffed.

"You hit me back don't look at me like that." Harry teased seeing the look on Draco's face.

"Yes and we ended up rolling around on the floor wrestling in front of everyone." Draco rolled his eyes as if a Malfoy was too dignified for such things.

"Then Ginny screamed at us in that earth shattering, migraine inducing, nails on the chalkboard noise she calls her voice." Harry smiled as they laid down on the bed.

"When we stopped wrestling we were on top of one another." Draco nodded giving Harry an Eskimo kiss.

"And you kissed me." Harry finished.

"Oh I don't think so. I do believe you kissed me first Potter." Draco argued flipping the brunette onto his back.

"I don't think so but lets just agree to disagree for tonight." Harry whispered pulling Draco down for another kiss.

The next morning just as the sun was coming up the faint sound of apparition caused Harry to sit straight up in bed. Draco was sound asleep next to him his hand curled under his cheek the early morning light giving his pale skin a ethereal glow.

Harry gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing a bag out of the closet and apparating away.

It was only a few moments later that a persistent banging on the front door began. Draco groaned waiting for Harry to get up and let the weasel or Granger in but the knocking continued.

Finally Draco got to his feet and found his boxers, or were they Harry's? And pulled on a robe. As soon as he opened the door he was blinded by the flashes of camera's and deafened by the volume of questions from the dozens of reporters.

Draco quickly slammed the door shut and went puttering around the house looking for Harry. It only took a minute to realize he wasn't there. He shrugged his shoulders knowing Harry usually got up early and often went for a run. He climbed back into bed figuring the raven haired man would return before long. While waiting Draco dozed off and woke up again significantly later, when he was still unable to locate his lover he began to panic.

After calling Granger and the Weasel household and getting no closer to the whereabouts of the-boy-who-lived Draco apparated out of the house to his own London flat and settled into a seat by the fire to wait for Harry's apology. Having the man leave him that early in the morning was unacceptable.

It made Draco feel like a cheap one night stand and he'd be damned if the boy wonder was going to get away with it.

After wasting an entire day waiting for a call that never came Draco went to bed seething. After a few days however anger turned into concern it seemed no one had seen Harry. Draco and all of Harry's friends searched high and low for him, The Ministry refused to offer assistance because there had been no threats or ransom demands.

Finally after about two months they stopped looking deciding if Harry wanted to be found he would show up.

It wasn't a week after the searching came to a halt that Draco received an owl carrying a letter addressed to Dray in Harry's untidy scrawl. The blond sat it on the table and stared at it refusing to open trying to convince himself he didn't care what it said.

After a few days his curiosity won over and he opened the parchment.

_Draco,_

_I want to apologize for leaving you the way I did. You had to know I was going to do it, but that doesn't make it right. I wanted you and everyone else who knows me to have a chance at a normal life for once, as long as I am around so is the press._

_I don't expect you to forgive me I'm not even asking you to but I do need to talk to you. I don't want to write it in a letter. I would rather we were face to face. Respond with a time and place and I'll be there._

_Harry,_

Draco crumpled up the letter throwing it in the trash, If Harry needed to talk to him he could call or come to visit himself, a letter wasn't good enough.

A few months later another letter came this one thicker than the last, Draco just shook his head and put the letter in a drawer not bothering to open it. He couldn't move on and be happy if he kept dwelling in the past.

He had met a nice guy at the local pub and was doing his best to forget about Harry bloody Potter. It seemed for a while that Harry might just let him have that peace too. It wasn't until about two years later while Draco was apprenticing with Severus at Hogwarts to eventually take over the potions master position that the next letter arrived.

Draco repeated the same action with this one sticking it in a drawer.

"How many letters has he sent?" Severus asked curiously seeing the action.

"Three, I only opened the first one though." Draco shrugged.

"Don't you think you should at least open them? He might be trying to tell you where he is." Severus raised and eyebrow in question.

"I don't care where he is, I don't care what he wants. For all I care he could be a dragon trainer in Cambodia!" Draco finally snapped storming out. Snape just shook his head.

**~11 yrs after Harry's disappearance~**

Draco sat at the staff table with his chin resting on his closed fist staring at the reflection of the enchanted ceiling on his empty dinner plate. His stomach gave a rumble and Draco looked out over the heads of the first years being sorted with a scowl. He was beginning to understand why Severus always grumbled about the years new students. Each year was worse than the last.

"Told you I wasn't exaggerating." Severus snickered seeing the look on Draco's face.

"Easy for you to say, you got the big man's job now." Draco ribbed back. He really did love his position as potions master and head of Slytherin house and Severus was doing a great job as Headmaster, the students just tended to push his buttons.

Draco brought his attention back to the students and one of the first years caught his attention, he had short spiky blond hair but not just any blond, Platinum Malfoy blond. As if sensing that he was being stared at he looked away from his fellow first year he had been chatting with and stared right back. Draco's breath hitched in his throat, staring back at him were a set of emerald green eyes such as had only been seen in the halls of Hogwarts twice before. Once with Lily Evans, and again with Harry Potter.

Now this boy, Draco listened intently for Granger to call the boys name. Not many students remained when she finally called "Caleb Potter!"

The blond boy with the green eyes walked forward with a confidence no first year should possess and sat down on the stool. As Granger placed the sorting hat on the boys head he turned and looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Draco as the hat shouted "Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I got a lot of positive feedback. Here is chapter two I hope everyone enjoys this one as well as the last one. Thanks to Cascol3 for the first review.

As always I don't own anything you've seen in the Harry Potter series. I'm just using them for my amusement.

Read and Review Please.

Draco's attention was no longer on anything other than the blond haired Potter boy sitting at the Slytherin table. He struck up conversation with his housemates with an ease and maturity one didn't see in kids his age anymore.

As if feeling Draco's eyes upon Caleb turned an icy glare on the potions professor, from what Draco could gather in the brief observations he was able to make. This boy was of a pureblood lineage, he had well chiseled features even at a young age. He had a strong jaw obviously from Harry, and high cheek bones. Most women would sell their souls for his flawless milky complexion.

Draco barely noticed what he ate being far more concerned with figuring out who the boys parents were. Harry had been the last of the Potter line so that answered the question of the Father, but none of the matches Draco could think of as the mother made sense.

Caleb eventually grew tired of glaring at Draco and had taken to ignoring him instead which Draco took advantage of losing sight of everything else in his study of Harry Potters son.

The new Slytherin had Harry's crooked smile and a mischievous look to him. Draco sat up straighter as another, older student leaned across the table and said something snide, Draco wasn't great at reading looks but he made out 'Harry Potter.' on the boys lips.

Caleb's response wasn't important. Not when the sneer that adorned his lips was identical to the one Draco himself often wore. The boys face transformed leaving Draco in shock and running through dates and years in his head. From when Harry had left to when each letter had arrive to the present.

Wizards could only carry a baby to full term if they were extremely powerful which made sense Harry was almost as powerful as Merlin if not more so.

Harry had left around the time of this boy's birth after they had spent the night together. Draco went over every possible scenario and kept coming back to the same answer

Caleb Potter was his son,

Dinner ended without Draco noticing and when he looked up the current thing plaguing his mind was standing at the staff table talking to Severus.

"Father asked me to give this to you Headmaster." He handed over a letter Draco recognized the untidy scrawl.

"Cal, when we aren't surrounded by others you may address me as normal." Severus winked taking the folded parchment.

"Of course Uncle Sev, Father has been working on a new blend for his Merlot and is excited to try it with you. Aurora has also requested Tales of Beadle the Bard." Caleb gave a slight bow.

"Wonderful," Severus gave a slight scowl. "I'll be glad when she finds a new story book. Anyway how are the arrangements going?"

"Everything is going according to schedule." Caleb smiled Harry's crooked smile again and Draco wanted to hug him and apologize a million times but he needed to check into his assumption before talking to this boy about being his Father.

"Good, Well you should get on to bed now, we will talk again soon." Severus dismissed the boy. Draco stood and followed the headmaster out of the hall and up the spiraling stairs into his office glaring at his back to whole way. Once in the office Draco slammed the door.

"You knew!" Draco demanded.

"Knew what Draco?" Severus sank into his chair with a sigh.

"I don't know, Where he was living? What he was doing? You could have told me he had a son!" Draco shouted.

"I asked you eight years ago if you had read Harry's letters and at that time you were very adamant about you lack of concern about anything Harry related. Do not stand here in my office berating me for your decisions.' Severus had never raised his voice but there was a finality to it that told Draco the man wouldn't tolerate much more.

"Is he mine?" The blond almost whispered.

"That is not for me to say, but you have the resources go find the answer." Snape dismissed him.

Draco rushed from the room and down the spiral stairs and out into the hall before skidding to a halt. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top looking a lot more muscular than he had been eleven years previous was Harry Potter.

"I thought you might be ready to talk now." The brunette smiled his white teeth a contrast to his sun tanned skin. His hair was kept back out of his face by a black bandanna.

"What makes you think I would have anything to say to you Potter?" Draco snapped. "Do you know how long you've been gone? What could I possibly have to talk you to about?"

"Eleven years, and a lot happens in eleven years. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Harry pushed himself off the wall and headed to the staircase.

"Wait," Draco called out. "He's mine isn't he? How could you keep him from me all these years?"

When Harry turned his eyes burned emerald fire.

"I never wanted to keep him from you. I wrote you several letters, but after you didn't reply to the invitation to his birthday party I figured you didn't care." Harry's voice was a deadly whisper. "But you didn't even read them did you?"

Draco couldn't speak but the look on his face said it all.

"I should have known." Harry scoffed. " I have spent the past seven years trying to explain to my son why his Father doesn't want him or love him. All because you were to immature to read my letters or accept my floo calls.

"Why didn't you just come to see me?" Draco tried to argue.

"It's dangerous enough for a wizard to carry a child to full term without trying to use magical means of travel. When you're ready to discuss this like adults come talk to me." Harry's eyes were narrowed and his arms crossed. Draco remained silent and Harry disappeared up the spiral stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight Draco turned and took off for his rooms and began ripping his desk drawer apart looking for the letters. Finally he found them and sank onto the bed. He opened the first one and a picture and a thicker parchment fell out of the letter. The picture was of a tiny baby sleeping in Harry's arms and the thicker parchment was a birth certificate for Caleb Orion Malfoy-Potter, the names under parents were Harry J. Potter and Draco L. Malfoy. Draco felt a tear make its way down his cheek as he unfolded the letter, he had a son and he had missed out on being a Father for eleven years of it. His son would be an adult in six short years. Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand Draco began to read the letter.

_Draco,_

_I didn't want to share the news with you in a letter but because you didn't reply to my last letter and you have my floo calls restricted, I don't have much choice. I found out I was pregnant right before I wrote you the last letter, I gave birth to a son a few months prematurely but he is doing well. _

_The reason I am writing you is because he's yours. He is beautiful Draco he looks just like you accept he has my eyes._

_I never want another child to grow up not knowing their parents like I did. Particularly not my son. Even if you don't want anything to do with me I hope you'll want to be a part of his life. I've named him Caleb and made Sirius and Severus his godparents. I thought you would approve._

_For his sake please reply,_

_Harry,_

Draco bit his lip feeling like a real twit he hoped it wouldn't be too late to be a part of Caleb's life . With a sigh Draco opened the second letter. A few pictures of Caleb at around a year to two years old fell into the blonds lap.

The child kicked his legs or waved gurgling merrily in each shot, Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight of the baby laying on a blanket under the Christmas tree with a bow on his head.

This letter was much shorter.

_Draco,_

_Caleb's birthday party is in two weeks on August twenty-first. We would really like for you to be there. I'm not going to keep writing you begging you to be his Father. I'm doing just fine on my own. Here are a few pictures of Caleb. If I don't hear from you I'll know you want to be left alone._

_Harry._

Draco jumped to his feet checking the floo address on the letter and hoped it was still correct he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head in yelling for the Brunette. After a moment someone walked into site but it wasn't Harry.

After a moment's thought Draco recognized him as one of the older Weasley children but couldn't remember his name.

"Sorry I was looking for Harry," Draco apologized.

"Oh, he's out in the stable. I'm his boyfriend Charlie. Can I take a message for when he comes in?"

Draco's world spun. He hadn't thought about Harry having a boyfriend even though he himself had one.

"N. N. No, I'll try again another time." Draco stuttered ending the call.

Harry came in from the stables about an hour later and plopped down on the couch next to Charlie and placed a kiss on his lips.

Charlie wrinkled his nose pulling away. "You smell like barnyard you need a shower."

"I don't smell like barnyard, I smell like Anubis and Pegasus." Harry argued.

"Either way you stink." Charlie reiterated.

"At least I don't smell like sulfur and charcoal." Harry huffed heading for the bathroom.

When he exited the Master bath Charlie was laying on the bed like he owned it Harry gritted his teeth in irritation. He put on pj bottoms moving to his side of the bed and climbing under the blanket ignoring the red head.

"I'm sorry," The Dragon tamer whispered curling up next to him pulling him back against his chest.

"You're always sorry, yet you continue to be an ass." Harry sneered pulling away from him and creating an invisible barrier to keep them separated.

Harry lay there for a long while lost in thought. He and Charlie had been dating for almost a year and he was one of three Weasley's Harry still associated with the other two being the twins. At first it had been great and Harry really felt something for the older man. As of lately though Charlie had become very demanding and controlling.

He was glad to have Caleb out of the house so he didn't have to hear the yelling anymore. Harry frowned knowing the next day Charlie would do something to redeem himself and Harry would fall for it and everything would be fine again.

As Harry's eyes began to flutter shut he had a last minute thought about Draco and what life might have been.


	3. Chapter 3

~HARRY'S DAY~

Harry stretched waking the next morning with the first rays of sun. He sighed as all of his muscles loosened and his bones popped. Charlie was still snoring which was the norm. Harry would be out working when Charlie left for work and it was hard to tell when he'd be back. Working with dragon's had weird hours.

Harry hopped out of bed going to take a morning shower before heading down to get his coffee then headed to the Veranda looking out over his Vineyard. He felt himself tear up a little realizing Caleb wouldn't be bounding out onto the porch telling him to get moving before the grapes turned to wine on the vine.

It wasn't long before the floo flared to life and Sirius stepped out holding a little girl in his arms. She had Sirius's brown wavy hair and Sirius' gray eyes but she had a pointed pixie like face and a pale complexion seeming out of place with Sirius' rounded features and tan skin.

"Morning Padfoot," Harry greeted. "She looks more like Sev every day. Morning Aurora" He then smiled reaching down to lift the four year old into his lap when she ran to him.

"I know poor girl." Sirius chuckled sitting down. The housekeeper brought him his coffee shaking her head at Harry for beating her to his coffee again.

"I swear I'm going to have to put your coffee next to your bed while you're sleeping." She teased.

"You do enough for us Caterina, I will not ask you to get out of bed before dawn to make me coffee." Harry smiled patting the woman's hand. She was an older woman who had lost her husband a few years previously and was down on her look. Harry had offered her a job as Caleb's nanny and she had never left, and the Potter men would have it no other way.

"I wonder how Caleb is settling in." She wondered out loud and Harry grinned at her not- so- subtle way of telling Harry to spill it.

"I received and owl from him, he was sorted into Slytherin and he is holding up just fine." Harry told everyone pretending to be calm. But everyone knew it was an act.

"I just don't like him being that close to Draco without me being there for him." he sighed.

"We will be there soon enough Kiddo. Let's get to work so we can get there sooner." Sirius coaxed.

Harry agreed with a nod and handed Aurora off to Caterina and followed Sirius to the stables.

Harry quickly pulled out his black Frisian stallion, Anubis and started to brush him down, making sure he picked his feet before he pulled out a leather hackamore and a treeless saddle. He grinned when Anubis shoved his head into the hackamore and stood absolutely still for the blanket and saddle. He was a bit surprised to see that Anubis didn't even suck in air when he did up the cinch.

Sirius laughed as he ran after Aladdin, his spirited dapple Arabian stallion. He swore that horse was the funnest thing in the world and once he finally caught the big boy, he slipped the halter on and led him into the barn where he got to work trying to clean him. Once Sirius got to his feet he laughed when Aladdin kept up pulling them up to high or not picking them up at all. "Must you always be a pain in my ass?" he asked the horse, only to receive a snort in return. Sirius laughed and pulled out the saddle and bridle. He put the blanket and saddle on first, knowing that Aladdin would suck in and once Aladdin did, Sirius did it as much as he could, then moved to put the bridle on. Once that was done, he walked Aladdin around a bit, then gave him an apple and cinched his horse up the rest of the way.

They rode out of the stable and into the vineyard each going in opposite directions. They would spend the morning checking the fields, the vines, and the grape clusters, so that Harry could give precise instructions for the workers to follow while he was gone. With Caleb in school it took them twice as long and by the time they finished it was time for lunch.

Caterina had prepared a sandwich platter and fresh lemonade for them. Aurora joined them for lunch and went down for a nap while the men stayed in the shade a little bit longer.

They were just getting ready to head to the winery to check on the vats when the fire roared to life announcing Severus' arrival.

"Harry, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I borrowed my husband and daughter for the afternoon." He looked at Harry sheepishly knowing they were busy. Harry sighed and shook his head. "Yeah go ahead I can call Tony in out of the fields to help me for the afternoon."

Sirius went to get changed and Severus sat down with Harry while he waited.

"Caleb is doing well. He's already acquired quite the group of followers. He rather seems to enjoy it." Severus informed him.

"Yeah, he didn't get that from me." Harry chuckled. "Is Draco still in denial?"

"No, No he has grasped the fact that he has a son, but he has grasped the fact that he's been missing out on being a Father and he is kicking himself in the ass for it." Severus frowned.

"Have he and Caleb spoken?" Harry asked softly. Severus just shook his head and Harry nodded in understanding just as Aurora woke from her nap and came padding out onto the porch.

"Daddy!" She squealed running over to climb Severus' robes into his lap.

"She really does look more like you than Sirius." Harry chuckled. Severus hugged his daughter and kissed her head.

"Harry, Sirius and I will never be able to thank you enough for being our surrogate." Severus looked at him meaningfully.

"Stop thanking me Sev. I wanted you and Sirius to know the joy I have and do with Caleb." Harry blushed.

"Aw you made him blush." Sirius snickered returning from the shower. He leaned over Severus' shoulder to give the man a kiss.

"You sure it's okay to take the evening off Boss?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Oh get out of here so I can get some work done." Harry rolled his eyes. He only made it through half of his storage units before it started to get dark. He made his way back up to the house knowing Caterina would have his dinner waiting, what he wasn't expecting was for Charlie to be waiting at the table a single red rose lay on Harry's plate.

"What are you doing home?" Harry asked eying him suspiciously.

"I took the night off so that we could spend some time together. I know we've been a little snippy with each other. I want to try and work it out. So I thought we could have dinner and you could let me taste test some of your new blends." Charlie grinned sheepishly.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he lifted the rose up smelling its fragrant pedals. "That sounds wonderful."

The full moon later found them lying on a blanket on the lawn each with a glass of wine staring at the stars.

"I have to say I'm a bit foggy." Charlie giggled.

"Light weight." Harry laughed back.

"Race you to the bedroom?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow in question.

"You're on." Harry yelled stumbling to his feet, taking off at a zigzag run to the house Charlie trying to keep up.

~Caleb and Draco~

Caleb opened his eyes and yawned blinking at the hangings on the four poster bed he was sleeping in. He panicked for a moment before remembering he was at Hogwarts, he let out a deep sigh already missing the vineyard before rising to his feet he went to shower and dress for the day.

He looked himself over briefly in the mirror his tailored robes and designer label clothing was unmatched at the school.

Yes, most would classify Caleb Potter as a child of privilege but Caleb didn't care his Father had earned his money. Since starting the Vineyards they hadn't touched the Potter vault at Gringotts.

They worked hard for their wealth and Caleb felt he deserved finer things because he had worked for it not inherited it like others who were simply wasting fortunes that had been handed down to them until there was nothing left and descendants were left with nothing. It had happened to several well to do families such as the Parkinson's.

Caleb traveled with his Father for three months out of the year to France to work their Vineyard there and often saw the Parkinson heir waitress at a little cafe they often visited. Father had gone to school with her.

The blond Potter pulled out the Marauder's map and located the kitchen before slipping out of the dorm where his class mates were still sleeping. He reached his destination early enough and tickled the pear. Just as his Father had told him the house elves swarmed him all wanting to help him.

"My Father asked me to deliver a message to Winky." He told them and one small elf stepped forward.

"I is Winky sir."

"Hello Winky my name is Caleb Potter, My Father is Harry Potter he wanted me to tell you hello and he looks forward to seeing you soon." Caleb knelt down to speak to the elf.

She squealed and babbled about the Potter family's greatness for a moment before grabbing Caleb's wrist and leading him to a chair.

"Can I get Caleb Potter anything?" She asked.

"Just a coffee for now Winky I'll eat breakfast with my classmates." Caleb smiled.

"Coffee is not good for young Caleb." Winky shook her head going to get the coffee. "Will stunt his growth."

Caleb chuckled at her antics and thanked her for the coffee. When he made it up to the dorm he found chaos. His dorm mates were rushing around looking for last minute items and fighting over the showers.

"Whoa!" The blond yelled and everyone stopped to look at him. "Everyone calm down get in line for the shower instead of trampling each other, you have plenty of time. In the future perhaps you should take into account you are now sharing with seven other boys and get out of bed a little earlier. Carry on."

Everyone remained completely motionless staring at him as he picked up his bag and headed back for the door still sipping his coffee. As soon as he was out of the dorm everyone began chattering loudly about him. A few of them threw on clothes and ran out after him.

"Hey mate that was amazing." One boy who Caleb thought was named Demetrius huffed catching up to him followed closely by another boy Caleb couldn't remember.

"Thanks," He stopped and faced the two. "I'm Caleb Potter." He grinned at his Father's trick now the boys would be rude not to introduce themselves and he wouldn't have to make a fool of himself if he remembered their names wrong.

"Demetrius Elpis,"

"Ah Greek is your family from Greece?" Caleb asked.

Demetrius nodded in amazement wondering if the blond was psychic.

"I'm Adam Dietrich, My family is from Germany but I was born in England." The other stated and Caleb smirked he kind of liked this one he caught on quick.

They made their way into the great hall as Adam sucked in a deep breath asking the question everyone had been asking themselves. "Are you Harry Potter's son? Like the Harry Potter?"

Caleb rolled his eyes in mild irritation but replied, "Yes, I am the spawn of the boy-who-lived."

The two seemed to sense his mood change and backed off of the subject flanking him down the aisle to the Slytherin table.

Draco and Severus had watched them enter and Snape leaned over to Draco whispering, "Looks like there is another Malfoy Ice Prince of Slytherin."

"He's got too much of Harry in him for that he may be the prince but not the ice prince." Draco disagreed nodding to where Caleb had carried a plate of pancakes to the Gryffindor table to share.

"I'm surprised he isn't in the paper today."

"No one has put it together yet. No Potter has ever been a blond." Severus smirked. "They've always gone after red heads."

"You can say that again." Draco muttered

"You know about Charlie then?" Severus looked at him with concern.

"Yes, He has every right to be dating someone." Draco replied stiffly before focusing on his breakfast.

Draco had never been afraid of one of his students before, then again one of his students had never been his son before.

He headed shakily down the table handing out schedules he reached out to hand Caleb's to him. He didn't know what to expect but it wasn't what he got. Caleb looked up said "Thank you professor." Batted his thick eyelashes over his emerald green eyes and went back to his breakfast. Draco walked away shell shocked. The boy hadn't reacted at all.

Caleb's first class of the day was Charms with a bubbly young professor with a dreamy voice named Luna Lovegood. He was sure his Father had spoken of her.

"Hello Caleb, It is good to finally meet you." She greeted him. "Harry told me all about you in his letters."

"He has spoken of you fondly." Caleb replied going to his seat. They were learning the typical first year material and started the class with studying wand movements and pronunciation of Wingardium Leviosa the hovering charm.

Caleb's morning went well until he reached the Transfiguration class and encountered Professor Granger for the first time. She seemed to immediately hone in on making his life hell.

She deducted points from him for not saying here' loudly enough when she called his name and more points when he had informed another student what page to turn to. Then after making a perfect needle out of his match she had informed him that it was satisfactory and moved on to praising a student for the silver wooden match. Caleb couldn't help himself he snorted with laughter.

"Is something amusing Mr. Potter?" Granger asked.

"No Professor." He looked innocently at his desk. "Just, you told me mine was satisfactory and then went on to gush over and praise them over changing its color. How is that fair?"

"Mr. Potter. When you can turn a mouse into a snuffbox you can tell me how to teach my first year class. No one likes a showoff." She retorted.

"Yeah you would know." Caleb mumbled.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Granger demanded.

"Could I have a mouse?" He quickly covered.

Granger smirked a know it all smirk and appeased him by getting the mouse. "Go ahead then."

Caleb bit his lip doing the spell grinning broadly when Granger picked up the blue snuff box and huffed. While everyone else applauded.

"You got lucky. Homework for next class is two foot of parchment on the importance of Transfiguration."

After everyone began to filter out she got close enough to Caleb that only he would hear her. "I don't care who your daddies are. Do not make a fool of me." She hissed.

"You are doing that well enough on your own." Caleb replied glaring at her coldly before storming out.

"You alright there Cal?" Adam asked as the blond sank down into the desk next to him.

"No, I just remembered what class we are in." He groaned.

"Oh, do you not like potions?" Adam asked.

"I do, it's not that."

Caleb was saved from needing to explain any further by the entrance of Professor Malfoy.

The lesson of the day was for boil cure potion. Draco sat at his desk monitoring their progress but mostly watching Caleb.

Twenty minutes before the allotted time for the potion was up Caleb pulled his cauldron from the fire and bottled a vile and labeled it. After sitting the vial on the edge of his desk he began to sketch in a notepad.

Draco curious to know what the potion could possibly look like when made so quickly made his way to Caleb's desk where a beautiful stallion was taking form in his notepad. Draco was amazed by the perfect potion bubbling away in the cauldron.

"Mr. Potter, Could you tell me how you made a perfect potion in a fraction of the brewing time required?" Draco asked. The boy laid down his muggle pencil and slid his sketch to the side clasping his hands on his desk.

"Rather simply sir. If you chop the nettles instead of putting them in whole it speeds up the process but doesn't change the potion or its use." Caleb explained politely. Draco nodded heading back to his desk.

"Time is up. Everyone place a vial of your potion on my desk labeled with your name on your way out." He announced. "Caleb could you stay after? I'd like to speak to you further about your potion."

Caleb held back until everyone was gone before approaching Draco.

"Sir you didn't need to use my potion as an excuse to see me. If people haven't figured out my relation to you they are rather daft."

"You must hate me, you have every reason too." Draco put his head in his hands.

"No, I don't hate you." Caleb smiled softly conjuring a chair in front of Draco's desk. The man raised his head to look at his son in wonder but didn't say anything.

"I don't even know you. I mean I know everything about you up until the time Father left but you are a stranger to me. What kind of person would I be if I hated someone I didn't even know?"

"You are so much like Harry." Draco shook his head.

"He says the same thing about you." Caleb looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I've been an absolute fool Caleb. I want to know you. I want you to know me. Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid? Let me try to be a Father too you?" Draco pleaded.

"I think I can do that."

Draco was in shock at how calm the boy had remained through everything. Neither Harry nor himself had that much self-control.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful it wasn't until dinner that night that things were stirred up a bit.

Caleb was sitting calmly eating his potatoes when Professor Granger got up from her seat and approached Draco, when she reached him she opened her mouth and began to sing. "Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better than you." The whole hall went deadly quiet as Draco turned around appearing to ask her what she was doing, instead when he opened his mouth the same song erupted. "Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you."

"No you can't." Hermione retorted in her high sing song tone.

"Yes I can." Draco replied childishly getting to his feet.

It went on this way for a few minutes both of them going back and forth until finally they both blinked wildly seeming to realize what they were doing.

Caleb was the only one in the hall to keep a straight face.

"Well now that we have the evening entertainment out of the way." Severus smirked. "I have a few announcements to make. As you all may have noticed no Defense against the dark arts classes have been scheduled. This is because your professor in that course will not be arriving until weeks end. Also you may have noticed the stables being built on the grounds, this year a new equestrian club will be added to the curriculum. Those students who have horses will be able to have them sent to the school and those of you who do not will be provided one if you wish to join the club. This will also begin next week. Now off to bed with all of you." Severus excused the students.

"You didn't think I would be quite so forgiving did you?" Caleb made Draco jump by appearing behind him.

"You did that?" Draco questioned incredulously still blushing from the embarrassing display.

Caleb simply smirked heading to the Slytherin common room to write a letter to his Father.

AN- many thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. Thanks to my apprentice for her assistance with all the Equestrian lingo without her I would have been lost. Hope you all enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I don't anything you recognize and this story does have male/male relationships, if you don't approve please don't read further.

When Saturday of the first week of school rolled around Harry received a three page letter from Caleb it was also his fourth letter of the week. He sat down with his morning coffee reading it smiling and even chuckling a few times at his sons antics. With a soft smile Harry headed out to the fields early wanting to get done.

As lunch time rolled around Harry decided the heat was too much and went back to the house for lunch planning on getting the laundry done while the sun shone, there was nothing better than sleeping in crisp sheets dried in the sun and wind.

Charlie smiled and started to do the laundry as a way to get into Harry's good side then narrowed his eyes when he found a pair of black boxers. He pulled them out then growled and moved downstairs with anger showing all through his body. He could hear Harry coming in. "Harry." he shouted angrily and tried to find him.

"Kitchen." Harry called making a cucumber sandwich for lunch and pouring himself a glass of tea, He sat down in the window seat overlooking the fields.

Charlie walked in then narrowed his eyes and growled. "I should have listened to my family when they called you a whore. Your cheating on me." he snapped angrily.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked perplexed before taking a bite of his sandwich looking at Charlie like he was losing it.

Charlie growled and held up the boxers. "Your lover forgot his underwear. Your back with your bastard's father aren't you?" he snapped angrily.

"The boxers are Caleb's." Harry growled raising up glaring at Charlie. "Don't you dare call my son a bastard."

Charlie growled. "Your son isn't this size, don't try and blame your whoring yourself out on your son." he snapped.

Harry snatched the boxers back looking at the tag, "And neither was Draco." He snapped. "Any adult wearing that size needs to be admitted to the hospital because they're ill."

Charlie growled and raised his hand, bringing it down hard on Harry's face. "Don't lie to me you little slut." he growled out.

Harry staggered back with a whimper looking at Charlie in shock raising a hand to the spot below his eye where he'd been hit. "Get out." He murmured as he turned away.

Charlie stared in surprise then looked at his hand and stepped forward. "Harry I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I would never." he managed to say, moving closer to Harry, praying he was forgiven.

Harry shook his head scooting away. "Get out before I hex your balls off."

Charlie nodded and winced. "i really am sorry." he whispered then ported to the burrow.

Harry moved slowly back to the window seat shaking hugging his knees close to his body breathing deeply trying to calm himself down.

Draco sighed and headed to the floo, quickly calling out the address then sticking his head in. "Harry?" he called.

Harry jerked his head up hearing his name called from the other room, He took a deep breath putting on a normal expression and headed into the family room. "Draco." He exclaimed in shock. "What can I do for you?"

Draco frowned when he saw what looked like tear marks on Harry's face then stared worried. "harry will you open the connection?" he asked softly.

"Yeah come on through." Harry nodded opening the connection before walking back to the kitchen discreetly cleaning up his face a little and put coffee on.

Draco walked through then looked around and smiled softly at Harry's home. "Harry where are you?" he called.

"Right here." Harry replied poking his head around the corner. Before turning to return to the kitchen a little more slowly so that Draco could follow him.

Draco quickly walked over and moved in front of Harry, stopping him. "Who hit you?" he asked softly.

"Nobody why?" Harry stepped around him, entering the kitchen he pulled two mugs from the cabinet. "Coffee?"

Draco nodded his head but watched Harry closely. "Then why is there a bruise on your face?" he asked softly.

"Oh, that." Harry chuckled nervously. "My horse headbutted me, its nothing." he shrugged making Draco's coffee exactly how he liked it.

Draco smiled softly as he took the cup from Harry. "you remembered how I like it." he said softly then looked up and shook his head. "Harry, it's not the right shape or size if it was your horse."

"What can I do for you Draco?" Harry asked fixing his own coffee no longer making eye contact with the blond.

Draco sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Tell me the truth about what happened to your face?" he asked softly.

"Charlie hit me," Harry sighed. "Now what can I help you with. My face isn't what made you decide to call."

Draco leaned against the counter. "I wanted to apologize for being an inconsiderate self centered ass." he said softly.

"I shouldn't have run off on you all those years ago." Harry shook his head with a soft sigh. "I could have tried harder to reach you."

Draco shook his head. "I felt hurt and that you used me. I didn't even open the invitation to Caleb's birthday till a couple days ago. Harry I should have tried harder to find you. I'm sorry." he said again then sighed when he saw the bruise again. "I want to hex that ass for doing what he did to you."

Harry shook his head. "I can handle my own domestic issues thank you, Nobodies parent wants to hear their child's professor hexed someone." He still blushed at Draco's protective comment.

Draco chuckled. "yes but maybe I don't want my son's papa being hurt by anyone. Has he ever hit you before?" he asked as he moved forward and gently touched around where it bruised, wanting to see if it hurt around either.

Harry winced moving away swatting at Draco like a fly teasingly. "No this is the first and last time it will happen."

He quickly went back to the floo and stepped through then grabbed his bruise balm and headed back. "Has he ever hinted at that kind of anger?" he asked as he moved back into the kitchen.

"He's acted like he wanted to almost before but never actually did it." Harry replied softly finding it too easy to fall back into his friendship with the blond.

Draco nodded and gently opened the jar of bruise balm, taking some onto his fingers. "This will feel cold as it heals." he warned, and slowly spread it over the bruise. "Don't let him come back here."

"I hadn't planned on it." Harry replied moving away from Draco's hand again as soon as the balm had been applied. "How is Caleb doing?"

Draco chuckled. "Caleb is an amazing little potion maker. I'm extremely proud of him. However I'm worried about his classes with Ms. Granger. She isn't treating him fairly." he said softly. "He makes friends fairly easily it seems as well."

Harry shook his head. "He told me in one of his letters about her but isn't he smart?" Harry beamed. "And so much like you." He teased.

Draco blushed slightly but chuckled. "Did he tell you about that sweet little prank he used on me?" he asked playfully.

"Where do you think he got the idea?" Harry raised an eyebrow hiding behind his coffee mug smiling.

Draco laughed and took a sip of his own coffee. "I wish I could have been there watching him grow. He's so bright and seems rather eager to learn. I am curious about one thing. Does he know how to ride?" he asked.

"How else do you think he'd get around the vineyard with me?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Of course he knows how to ride. Boys been on horses since he was four."

Draco chuckled then took another sip of his coffee. "What about brooms? Does he like flying? Maybe he will go up with me this weekend." he mused more to himself then Harry. "He agreed to give me a chance at being his dad."

Harry nodded, "He told me that as well. I trust you with him. As for flying he's the spawn of you and me." He set Draco with a 'what do you think?' look.

Draco laughed and grinned at Harry. "I hadn't thought of that. Know what kind of broom he likes? I want to get one as a gift for just me and him to use together ya know?" he asked a bit embarrassed.

"He likes the broom he helped design." Harry chuckled at Draco's enthusiasm. "The new lightening Rod 270. But don't you go spoiling our son. He's a good kid." Harry threatened.

Draco chuckled. "I won't spoil him. I want him to stay the great kid you raised him into. I'll buy us each a broom for things we can do together." he explained.

"I'm glad you have a chance to know him." Harry smiled patting Draco's hand before pulling his hand away. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Draco chuckled and nodded his head. "yeah, I'd like that. Oh I was wondering if you might be bringing an extra horse?" he asked. "I want us to go back to how we were before all this happened, where we could talk about anything and be alright. That and i just wanna race you on a horse again." he teased.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow as he finished his coffee. "The stables are right over the hill."

Draco smirked and finished his own coffee. "Lead the way. Lets see this lovely vineyard while I out ride you again." he said playfully.

"That just sounds dirty," Harry wrinkled his nose up. "Come on I'll show you around then we can see who can get from the back lot to the stable first."

Draco chuckled at the innuendo then smiled at Harry. "Deal. Lead the way." he said, his silver eyes sparkling.

Harry stood leading the way out onto the back deck and down over the sloping backyard to the stable. "Take your pick." Harry chuckled bringing Anubis out getting him ready for the ride. "You're a big boy you can do it yourself." He teased.

Draco smirked and headed down the line then pulled out a beautiful black Andalusian stallion. "Got a saddle I can barrow or am I going bareback?" he asked.

"Hanging over there." Harry chuckled. "Unless your prefer bareback, that's your choice to make." He swung himself onto Anubis with a grin.

Draco chuckled and pulled the saddle off then smirked over at Harry. "There's only one thing I like to do bare-back and we both know what happened with that." he teased, then pulled himself up on the saddled horse.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't expect it to happen again either." He stuck out his tongue childishly as he lead the way out into the vineyards.

Draco laughed and followed along. "Didn't you say that before this happened?" he teased.

"Yes, and I learned my lesson." Harry laughed. He reached out plucking a few clusters of grapes from the vines offering one to Draco.

Draco chuckled and took one of the clusters, holding them over his head and eating it. "I will say this if it did happen again, I'd be there."

"You Mr. Malfoy have a boyfriend and cannot therefore flirt with me without a guilty conscious." Harry accused with a crooked grin,

Draco chuckled then nodded his head. "you sir are correct, that was just the honest truth." he said wink then took another bite.

"You are so wrong." Harry shook his head ducking his head to hide his blush. "Have you tried our wine?"

Draco shook his head. "Not any of the newer stuff. I had never heard of the vineyard so I never bought. I still haven't had a chance to go to the wine place I like and get a glass." he said sheepishly.

"What's your favorite wine ever?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Bet you I can give you one better no matter what it is."

Draco chuckled. "I've always had a thing for sangria." he said softly.

"So I'm thinking Sangria with a Parmesan crusted steak dinner, asparagus and herb roasted potatoes on the side?" Harry asked throwing out a dinner option like he used to after Draco had chosen a spirit."

Draco pursed his lips then glanced over and smirked. "Do I get to make dessert?" he asked curiously.

"Sure." Harry nodded slowing to a stop. "Sooo..." He drew out. "This is the back field, see ya!" He exclaimed turning and racing back toward the stable.

Draco shouted then quickly turned and took off after Harry. "You bloody cheater!" he shouted as he got a bit closer.

Harry laughed leaning forward urging Anubis on. "Sorry what was that? I can't here you." He called back to Draco teasingly.

Draco laughed and coaxed his horse to speed up to as fast as it could go, getting close to Anubis's ass.

Harry took a sudden left taking a short cut back around to the stable jumping a stream and a few fallen logs laughing gleefully the whole time.

Draco stared back surprised but kept towards the barn, not risking getting lost, while laughing at the sound of Harry's voice at the same time.

Harry shot out of the vineyard right next to the stable slowly down riding back into it still laughing so hard he had to lean forward on Anubis' neck,

Draco slowed as he entered the barn then pouted. "You cheated." he said with a cutie smile then chuckled and slid off, walking over and offering a hand to Harry. "come down so you don't fall."

"Well of course,'' Harry teased. "I had to I wanted to win." he grinned allowing Draco to help him down, stepping quickly away from him.

Draco chuckled then sighed and shook his head. "harry I wish you would stop doing that. I'm not going to eat you, I'm not going to kiss you and I'm not going to rape you." he said softly. "I care about you deeply but I have a boyfriend."

"I don't like to be touched." Harry blushed letting a stable elf take Anubis from him. "It's not just you, I don't like anyone to touch me."

Draco nodded then smiled softly. "Harry how about we call Caleb through as well?" he asked.

"He would probably like that." Harry nodded with a small smile. "Why don't you go get him while I get dinner started?"

Draco nodded then smiled. "Do you happen to know what he likes best for dessert?" he asked softly. "I was going to make treacle tart because I now you love it but I want something you'll both love."

"Well, Why don't you ask Caleb when you go get to him." Harry asked backing out of the stable heading back up to the house.

Draco chuckled and put the horse away then followed to the house and walked through the floo to his office. He headed down to the Slytherin common room and started to scan for Caleb.

"What can I do for you professor?" Caleb smiled looking up at him from his chair where he was reading.

Draco chuckled and walked over. "I was hoping you would join me and your father for dinner at your home. I thought you might like to see him." he said and offered a hand.

"Why might I ask are you visiting with my Da?" Caleb asked curiously allowing Draco to help him up before taking his hand away. "I'd love to go see him but why are you?"

Draco smiled. "Because your father and I were once great friends and I'd like that back. Plus I wanted to apologize for being an inconsiderate something that I will not mention. By the by whats your favorite dessert?" he asked

"Cherry cobbler and ice cream." Caleb replied raising an eyebrow. "Why?" he folded his arms.

Draco chuckled. "Because I'm making dessert. I wonder if you guys have fresh cherries." he mused and led the way up to his office then to the floo. "Remember, call it out clearly, unless you'd like me to go through with you."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I'm not two Pa." He shook his head not realizing what he had said as he stepped into the floo calling for home. He stepped out at home and into Harry's arms.

Draco grinned a full grin then stepped through, unable to stop smiling. He moved his hair back. "So Caleb since your Da is starting dinner, how about you help me make cherry cobbler?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure." Caleb shrugged kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry stepped back over to the stove continuing to cook

Draco smiled and looked to the pantries. "So what's where?" he asked playfully.

Caleb moved about the kitchen pulling out all of the ingredients sitting them on the island, then went to a chest freezer bringing out a bag of frozen cherries from the tree out back. "Anything else we are missing?"

Draco pursed his lips then chuckled. "Best cherry cobbler I ever had, added little shavings of chocolate to the top. Wanna try the Malfoy secret recipe?" he asked playfully.

"Won't be a secret anymore if you tell me." Caleb smiled softly.

Draco grinned and kissed Caleb's forehead. "It's still in the family though." he said softly then found a few bars of dark chocolate and pulled it out. "Let's make the cobbler then I'll teach ya how to shave it on top with out it melting."

Caleb nodded following his instructions in interest filing it away in his brain for a later time,

Harry cooked dinner and took care of the Sangria listening to Draco and Caleb interacting with one another, a smile gracing his face.

Draco grinned as he pulled the cobbler from the oven then set it on a cooling rack on the counter. "It's gotta cool five minutes before you shave the chocolate on, if you do it too soon, it will all melt, if you do it too late it doesn't soften." he coached.

Charlie sighed as he carried the large box of chocolates and flowers to the door then knocked on the door.

Caleb ran out to check who was visiting and peeped out the eye hole. "It's Charlie." He called not opening the door. Harry's eyes went wide his hand tightening around the spoon in his hand.

Draco frowned. "Caleb come and stay in here with your father, I'll handle this Harry." he said softly and headed towards the front door wiping his hands off, then opened the door.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here Ferret." he snapped.

Draco crossed his arms. "Weasley leave." he snapped. "You hit my son's father and he asked you to leave before. That means you leave for good."

Charlie growled. "I'm not talking to you Ferret. Harry!" he shouted.

Harry put his food on stasis and peeked his head around the corner. "I don't want to talk to you." He murmured while Caleb looked at him in shock. "Da, he hit you?" the boy whispered.

Charlie growled. "I'm not leaving until I talk to you Harry. Your mine not his." he shouted angrily.

Draco sighed and pulled a button from his clothes then spelled it into a portkey and stuck it to Charlie, making him port away. "Harry change the wards." he called.

Harry quickly chanted a weaving of spells to ward the vineyard against Charlie before grabbing Caleb hugging him. "He's never going to be part of our lives again." he promised.

Caleb nodded . "I'm so glad you're getting rid of him, "He whispered to his Father.

Draco walked in and smiled softly. "You two alright?" he asked softly, wishing he could have been there for more. "If any give you more trouble you can use that trick or call me."

"I'll be at the castle by weeks end anyway." Harry smiled looking up and letting Caleb go. "Sirius will be here in the morning too. I'm fine." He nodded.

Draco smiled then looked at Caleb. "Come on, lets go finish off the cobbler, it should be okay still." he said, wanting to cheer the two up.

Harry removed the potatoes from the oven and plated up everyone's dinner placing it at the table. "Dinner's done." He announced.

Caleb finished putting the chocolate on the cobbler and practically skipped to his seat for dinner.

Draco chuckled as he watched him, then followed him to the table. "Thank you Harry." he said softly then sat down next to his son.

"What are you thanking me for?" Harry asked with a laugh offering him the Sangria . "Dinner?"

Draco grinned and took the wine. "Yes, well that and giving me a good day." he said simply then took a sip and stared surprised. "Tastes great."

"You should taste the strawberry wine Caleb brewed last year." Harry bragged causing the teen to blush. "Must you brag about that to everyone?" he whined.

Draco grinned. "I would love to. I have a thing for strawberry wine." he said honestly then turned to Caleb and smiled. "It's what parents do. I'm still baffled at how you got that prank past my tests on my food. " he teased.

Caleb grinned, "I learned from the best." He winked at Harry getting up to get a bottle of his strawberry wine he brought it back to the table handing it to Draco.

Draco smiled and finished what was left of his sangria then poured it into his glass and took a sip before he looked over. "Is it on the market?" he asked curiously while taking another sip happily.

"Not yet." Harry chuckled. "That was his first batch and we saved it for special occasions, there are only twelve bottles of it."

"I call it bleeding heart." Caleb smiled proudly.

Draco stared surprised, then smiled. "May I have this one?" he asked. "I would love to keep it for my personal collection and once it is on the market, if you decide to, I'll be an avid buyer." he teased.

"I'll get you a new bottle from the cellar." Caleb beamed glad Draco liked it.

Harry laughed. "I'd be happy to let you do tasting anytime you'd like." He teased.

Draco grinned fully. "I'd love that. Harry you've done an amazing job raising him." he said softly then slid a seat over and kissed Harry's temple. "Thank you for being such a good father for him."

Harry nodded with a smile, his cheeks turning pink. Caleb looked at them with a raised brow and Harry began to shake his head. "Don't look at us like that Caleb. It's not like that."

Draco chuckled. "Harry is a friend. I have a boyfriend at the moment." he said softly. "now come over here and finish your potatoes."

Caleb nodded his head in understanding and finished first his steak then his potatoes before moving on to his asparagus. "It's just odd to see." He smiled.

Draco smiled as he finished his asparagus then stared curiously. "Seeing me an your father?" he asked.

"Seeing my family having dinner together." Caleb replied quietly causing Harry to stare sadly at him. "Never thought it'd be something I'd see."

Draco smiled softly then nodded his head. "How about I make you a promise. Whenever you want, we can get together as a family and be a family." he offered.

Caleb looked to Harry for his opinion first, "Da, Can we have a family night please? For me?" He pouted. "Just one day a week."

Harry chuckled at Caleb's enthusiasm. "I think that will be okay." he nodded

Draco grinned. "You pick the night love." he said as his way of agreeing then finished his food and leaned back, sipping his wine.

"Saturdays like this?" Caleb asked sweetly. "We can make dinner and dessert together then watch a movie or play a game."

Draco nodded and smiled. "Sounds like an amazing plan to me. Oh I had a question for you little snake." he said playfully.

"What's that?" Caleb asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

Draco smiled. "A little bird told me you helped design a broom. I was wondering if you and me could get a couple and go flying tomorrow?" he asked.

"I only got to design it because Da didn't want to ." Caleb chuckled. "But I would love that."

Draco grinned fully. "I got an obstacle course set up at my home for when I get a chance. We can go to the alley tomorrow and get the brooms then you can see my home." he offered.

"Would that be okay with you Daddy?" Caleb asked Harry biting his lip nervously.

"That's fine Cal." Harry chuckled. "Just behave yourself."

Draco smiled over at Harry then stood up and lifted his empty plate. "How about we get the cobbler and eat it outside?" he asked.

Harry nodded his approval. "I'll get the coffee and we can go out to the deck."

Caleb got up from the table and gathered all of the plates and silverware taking them to the sink. "I'll get the ice cream."

Draco smiled proudly at his son then followed him to the kitchen. "I'll do the dishes afterward." he promised and started to cut the cherry cobbler.

"I can get them." Harry waved off Draco's offer.

"Oh," Caleb bit his lip. "I need new strings for my guitar daddy."

Draco smiled softly. "How about I get them while we are out tomorrow and you can play for me?" he asked.

"Oh," Caleb blushed. "I can pay for the strings." He smiled. "I wanted to play a lot of instruments so we agreed I would pay for guitar myself."

Draco stared curiously then moved his hair back. "How many do you play?" he asked.

"Guitar, piano and violin." Caleb replied softly.

Harry nodded. "He wanted to do violin and guitar at the same time so I agreed to pay for one is he the other."

Draco chuckled. "I'm wondering if I have the most talented son in the world." he teased while he cut up three pieces of the cobbler.

"Well I am the spawn of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Caleb rolled his eyes. "The amazing boy who lived and top of his class ice prince." He teased his parents pouring himself a glass of milk. "Daddy can we play the one we wrote before I go back to school?"

"Of course." Harry chuckled. "After dessert you can show Draco the art studio and then we will play."

Draco stared surprised while he scooped ice cream on top of the still warm cobbler then shaved a little chocolate on all three. "A musician, an artist and the best potion maker in his class, and more then likely the one above. Harry have you had him tested as a genius?" he asked.

Caleb looked down with a blush. "Anyone can be good at things if they put their minds to it and try hard enough

Harry chuckled. "He doesn't think what he does is special, he hasn't picked things up easily he has just refused to give up."

Draco smiled then walked over and kissed Caleb's temple. "Your very special just for that quality. I am very proud of you." he said then levitated the three desserts up. "Shall we go to the porch?"

Harry grabbed the two mugs of coffee and Caleb carried his milk heading out the the deck complete with patio table and hot tub.

Harry had just sat down with his coffee when Catarina came out of the house. "Do you need anything before I turn in?" She asked.

Caleb laughed running over to hug her. "You only came down because you wanted to see me." He teased knowing she would have retired to her rooms long before now.

Catarina grinned. "Now why one Earth would I want to see you?" She teased Caleb back.

"Cat, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Catarina." Harry introduced the two waiting for Cat's reaction.

"Malfoy eh?" she asked sternly.

Draco smiled and stood then bowed slightly. "Are you the lady who's been taking such good care of my little one and his papa?" he asked curiously.

"Are you the guy who hasn't?" Catarina asked stubbornly.

"Cat!" Harry reprimanded. "You I'm just as much at fault as he is. Stop it."

Draco winced then sighed and nodded his head. "yes I am. I'm an idiot for not opening the letter Harry had sent me. You are right to be angry with me." he said softly.

"I know I am boy, you don't have to tell me." Cat nodded pointedly. "Will you be staying for breakfast?" she asked causing Harry to blush hiding behind his coffee mug.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No ma'am. I'm not with harry like that. Tomorrow we have a lovely day planed for me and Caleb." he explained.

"You take good care of him or you'll have me to deal with." She acted like she was talking about Caleb but she glanced at Harry as she said it. "And you have fun tomorrow Caleb. I'll send you some fudge soon." She kissed his cheek heading back inside.

Draco chuckled and nodded his head then set the cobblers on a small table on the porch then smiled at Caleb. "Let's dig in boys." he teased.

Harry dug into his cobbler in anticipation. He had always loved Draco's desserts. Caleb enjoyed his a little more slowly lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder if it would make him and his Da happier to have Draco in it. But he also liked things the way they were when it was just his Daddy and him.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked with a soft smile. The muggle condition his son had sometimes made it difficult for him to sit still or concentrate on something that didn't particularly interest him, and he often lost himself in his own thoughts.

Caleb looked up at him with a bright smile of innocence, "Nothing important." He shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Let me know if you want to talk about it."

With a nod Caleb dug into his cobbler with a little more enthusiasm.

Draco chuckled as he watched his son curiously. "he has trouble doing two things at once?" he asked curiously.

"Not exactly." Harry shook his head as he finished his cobbler, "He just gets lost in his thoughts sometimes."

Caleb nodded. "And sometimes it's hard to pay attention." He added licking ice cream from his spoon.

Draco smiled softly. "Distracted easily then?" he asked and took another bite of his own cobbler.

"Unless it something he's really interested in," Harry laughed. "Then you can't peel him away from it."

Draco chuckled and offered Caleb the rest of his cobbler. "Here want the rest?" he asked.

"No thank you." Caleb shook his head. "It was delicious but I want to go to the studio now." He pouted. "Please?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "If Draco is ready then yes."

Draco chuckled and set the unfinished cobbler on the table then stood and stretched. "I think I can pick myself up enough to." he teased.

Caleb stood excitedly practically bouncing. "Come on, Come on," He begged Harry.

"I'm coming." Harry laughed getting up and leading the way down the stairs and across the lawn to a barn that they'd renovated into the studio. Caleb ran forward placing his hand on the door using his magical signature to open the door lights came on automatically when the door opened revealing a music room complete with a recording studio.

Draco stared around in surprise. "I thought it was an art studio." he said surprised.

"That's upstairs." Caleb grinned. "Would you like to go up and see my paintings?"

Draco nodded and smiled fully. "yes please." he said happily

Caleb ran up the stairs into the studio holding the door open for Draco, The room had skylights that allowed the room to be flooded with light during the day and track lighting for in the evening. All over the walls paintings of the horses and the vineyards were displayed but there were also portraits of Harry, Severus and Sirius. Hanging on the wall next to a supply shelf was one of Draco himself the painting was motionless but the detail made it come to life.

Draco stared in surprise then walked over and stared curiously. "Caleb? You painted this?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Caleb nodded. "Da gave me a picture of you to model it after." He blushed. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Downstairs Harry picked up his violin sliding the bow across the strings softly.

Draco smiled softly then pulled Caleb into a hug. 'I love it. You are an amazing artist." he said proudly then chuckled when he heard the violin.

"Da says he learned how to play violin for lack of anything else better to do while he was pregnant with me." Caleb giggled as Harry actually began to play.

Draco chuckled as he listened then smiled at Caleb. "and why did you learn?" he asked playfully.

"I like the sound." Caleb blushed going to turn an easel with a large canvas propped on it. "This one isn't done yet."

It was a painting of a picture that had been taken while he and Harry had been dating. They were walking down the beach in the sunset hand in hand.

Draco stared at it in surprise then smiled sadly. "I remember this." he said softly.

"You still love him," Caleb accused crossing his arms.

Draco sighed then turned to Caleb. "I won't lie kiddo I do still love your father, but I don't know how it would work even if we did try again." he said sadly.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Caleb asked quietly fiddling with a jar of paint brushes to avoid making eye contact with Draco.

Draco sighed and gently kissed Caleb's cheek. "I am seeing someone Caleb and I don't think your father still cares for me the same." he said softly.

"I understand." Caleb nodded with a frown. "I want to go play piano with my Daddy now."

Draco nodded and kissed his son's forehead. "Come on I wanna listen." he said softly.

Caleb moved away from him running downstairs sitting down at the piano quickly catching up with his Father's melody integrating the two instruments together perfectly.

Draco sighed and headed downstairs to where they were, watching them with eyes full of longing. He wanted his son and Harry as his husband.

Harry eventually put down the violin and went to sit at the piano playing a duet with Caleb, They returned to the house when it was time for them to leave and Harry hugged Caleb telling them goodbye.

As soon as they were gone Harry felt the emptiness of the house settle in. Catarina was in her apartment above the garage and he was alone. After pacing back and forth a few times trying to not cry over the asshole who'd hit him Harry decided a moonlit horseback ride through the vineyard might calm him down. He practically ran to the barn to take out Anubis,

As soon as the horse was saddled Harry swung onto him and took off into the dark fields letting the wind whip his hair around his face he felt free.

Draco sighed as he laid down on the small couch in his apartment rooms. He poured himself a cup of wine then sighed and leaned back, taking a sip and staying there.

Draco's boyfriend Blaise had arrived home from a mission early and decided to surprise Draco, He slipped into his rooms and leaned over the back of the couch. "Why the long face Ace?"

Draco jumped in surprise then looked up and chuckled. "Just thinking about could have been would have been ya know?" he asked.

Blaise had been away for a few months on an under cover order from the ministry and hadn't been allowed contact with anyone. "What's wrong?" He asked Draco moving to sit under his legs on the couch.

Draco chuckled. "Didn't get the letter I sent did you love? I have a son." he said softly. "I got to spend tonight with his father and my little boy."

"A who say what now?" Blaise asked in confusion. "Your son and his Father?"

Draco nodded and sighed. "Do you remember back when I wouldn't give up my search for Potter?" he asked.

"How can I forget? You were an emotional disaster." Blaise nodded massaging Draco's feet.

Draco shivered nearly moaning at the feeling. "I got letters from him and I didn't open them. I met Caleb on the first day of school. He looks like me. I went with him and Harry today and I just can't help thinking what could of been." he explained.

"So you're telling me you have a child with Harry Potter attending school here?" Blaise asked, he was having issues grasping the concept.

Draco nodded and smiled softly. "That night we spent at the hut, he found out he was pregnant with my child after and that's why he didn't come back." he explained.

"And now you're laying around wondering what life would be like if he hadn't left you?" Blaise asked quietly.

Draco nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah I guess. But at the same time I wouldn't change anything. I love you Blaise." he said softly.

"Well then I have good news." Blaise teased with a grin.

Draco stared curiously. "Whats your good news my love?" he asked.

"Somebody here has the next month off." Blaise grinned. "I'm not running off on you anytime for the next thirty days."

Draco grinned fully. "Are you going to stay here at the castle with me?" he asked curiously.

"Some," Blaise nodded. "But I'll probably spend some time at my flat as well though."

Draco chuckled then leaned up and kissed Blaise fully. "I missed you." he said softly

"Missed you too love." Blaise chuckled. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded and chuckled. "Yeah let's go." he said and finished his wine happily.

Blaise jumped up racing him to the bedroom diving into bed with a laugh.

Harry's moonlit ride went on and on beyond the vineyards into the lush forest surrounding the property down to a stream under the stars where a rock jutted out into the stream, Harry tied Anubis and went out onto the rock finally letting himself break he hugged his knees close crying sobs wracking his body.

Draco chuckled and followed him in then stripped and slid in, just holding Blaise close. "Would you ever want kids with me Blaise?" he asked softly.

Blaise sighed. "Draco you know we've talked about that. I can't have children and I wouldn't feel right having someone else do it." He shook his head. "I don't think I'm cut out for kids."

"I don't want kids Draco," Blaise sighed. "You've never pushed this before. Why now?"

Draco frowned and sat up. "So that's your thing. I'm pushing this because Blaise if I'm going to be with you I want to marry you and start a family. I want someone to teach the Malfoy heritage too and so much more." he said softly.

"I'm not Potter, I can't have children." Blaise reiterated sitting up as well.

Draco frowned. "I'm not saying you are. That doesn't mean we can't adopt." he said softly.

"We will talk about it more later." Blaise replied irritated. "Good night," He rolled over pulling the blanket up around his ears.

Draco sighed and moved out of the bed, not wanting to sleep next to an irritated Blaise. He grabbed his pillow and his extra blanket and headed for the couch.

Blaise listened to him leave before getting up and apparating back to his flat climbing into bed with a brunette kissing his shoulder. "Finished up faster than I thought," He whispered as the man rolled over pulling Blaise close.


End file.
